Christiana Care CCOP was originally funded by NCI in 1987 and has continued since that time. It was organized to facilitate participation in CALGB, NSABP, CCG, RTOG and MD Anderson clinical trials by community physicians in the region. Christiana Care Health Services (CCHS) has a long standing relationship with CALGB, NSABP and COG and has participated in patient accrual since 1966. RTOG and MD Anderson were later added as research bases as was ECOG. We have an extensive catchment area which encompasses all of Delaware, and portions of New Jersey, northeastern Maryland, and southeastern Pennsylvania (Montgomery, Delaware and Chester counties). Delaware ranks fourth in the nation for all cancer sites, third for breast cancer. Maryland ranks third for colorectal cancer, New Jersey second and Pennsylvania fourth. Our CCOP represents a population base in excess of 2.4 million people with extensive protocol entry potential. CCOP investigators, project coordinators and data managers continue to participate in Core Committees of CALGB, NSABP, COG, RTOG, ECOG and MD Anderson research bases. In 1999 when the most current grant award was made, it was noted by the reviewers that cancer prevention and control credits were less than optimal given the treatment credits. In addition the reviewers felt that the number of affiliates had become unwieldy. Over the last three years we have been successful in increasing cancer prevention/control accruals and have addressed the affiliate issue by dropping those that had been unproductive. The overall impact of this grant will be to assure continuation and stimulate expansion of CCOP activities, including treatment and cancer control research, at CCHS and its affiliates throughout our catchment area. One hundred twenty treatment and 130 cancer control credits will be accrued during the next grant period.